


Roy x Axel Chuki Fic

by SimonKilnsworth



Series: Chuki Tails [1]
Category: Chuki
Genre: M/M, Smut, Smut with worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonKilnsworth/pseuds/SimonKilnsworth
Summary: The first of several in a series for Roy's mouse species: Chuki!





	Roy x Axel Chuki Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of the elements of the world of Chuki – the ruins, etc. – are things Roy told me about. However, everything that Roy discovers within the ruins are my own musings and should not be considered canon. Enjoy!
> 
> If you've stumbled onto this and don't know anything about Chuki, see @RoyArashi on twitter to find out more about his amazing mouse race!

Roy checked the time on his phone before turning back to the wall he had been studying for the last half hour or so. He was going to start losing daylight soon.

He ran his hand along the ancient stone for the hundredth time, feeling the runes carved into the surface weathered by time and memory. He traced their shape one by one while his other hand copied them into a sketchbook held up by his tail. There were at least a couple dozen letters just on that section of wall. The ruins weren’t so old that whoever lived there would have written their whole history on the walls, but they would have left messages to guide people and help remind them where they were. That was exactly what he was looking for.

That particular section of wall was part of an octangular cross-point between two hallways. Or was, at one point, when the temple had still been standing. Now, half the walls were collapsed, revealing the forest beyond. What remained was eroded, overgrown with vines and grass, and faded by the sun, but he had seen worse. Roy could still practically see what they looked like when they were whole – the green swirling pattern on the wall as though it had just been painted yesterday, the gray stone like it had just been set, the small groupings of crystals as green instead of the red they were now when the whole region was dominant in the aspect of wind instead of fire. He could see ancient, robed Chuki roaming the halls, chatting and living their lives. This place held many secrets. He could feel it.

He finished copying the wall and switched the sketchbook to his hand. His tail reached into his pack and pulled out his water bottle which he look a large swig from. He studied the page. Much of what he had traced was too far gone to make out, but there was a little left.

He sat with his back to the wall, pulling a book out of his bag and searching it for a page that contained shapes similar to the first rune on his page. Soon he found it, and wrote the possible translations beneath. He did the same for the rest until he had a page that was something close to readable.

“Let your soul be guided by the truth… and you will find what you seek,” he decided the most likely translation was. It made sense. Temples that contained crystal nexus were, and still are, used primarily by those trying to study magic of their associated element – a process that largely required one to figure out everything on their own. So cryptic messages meant to aid without really helping directly were common. But what did it mean?

He scratched the side of his nose, trying to think. It was the type of hint that if he knew wind magic it would have been obvious, the type of obvious that made you a little frustrated afterwards, like a good riddle or a bad pun. But even if he had been trained in wind, he didn’t think it would have been much help anyway. The area was dominated by fire magic now. The primary nexus and current temple for the region were just a couple miles away. The town surrounding it stretched out almost to the ruins where he now sat, but stayed a respectful distance away from them. With so much different magic around, he doubted any residual trace of the old stuff remained.

Unless…

Roy stood as he noticed something he should have days ago. He went over to the center of where the crossway would have been and tried to feel something. He stuck a finger in his mouth to wet it and held it up, looking out into the woods as he did. He watched a gust of wind push the trees and waited for it to reach him. It didn’t. As the trees tumbled over themselves outside, the breeze stayed constant where he stood. He had found it.

Chuckling to himself, he ripped up a few blades of grass from the ground. He held them up in front of him let them fall through his fingers to be picked up by the air.

And picked up they were. The grass swirled up instead of falling, flying over to one of the halls where it kept going until it was out of sight around a corner.

“Dang wind Chuki, man,” Roy said to himself in his excitement.

The Chuki gathered up his stuff, pulled out his camera, and snapped a few pictures of the area before picking more grass and letting it go like the last, this time following after it.

The grass traveled a long way before it finally met the ground again, and when it did he picked up more and repeated the process. Before he knew it, he was much deeper into the temple than he had gone himself so far. Each time he passed a corner, he marked it off with piece of chalk he had taken to carrying with him ever since he had gotten lost for two days about a year ago.

He followed his guides until they came to rest at a wall. No, not a wall, he realized – a door.

He had seen its like before. Nearly three times his height and carved almost entirely with a pictograph of a large crystal formation. He grinned. This was the door to the center of the temple, closed and sealed just like he had expected to find it. He had only figured out half the puzzle so far, but that was most certainly the harder part.

He started to look over the door, but he was deep enough now that the roof was still intact and his fading light was even further reduced. Deciding it was best to call it a day, he stepped back from the door and gave it one last look.

“I’m going to get into you,” he told it, then heard what he had just said and winced. “Fuck…” He looked around the empty ruins. The stone remained as impartial as ever.

“No one heard that…” he reminded himself before finding his way back.

Roy sipped his drink as he looked over his notes. He was sitting at the bar in a local restaurant, taking over about a quarter of it with his pictures, maps, notes, sketches, and so on. He had yet to see the place full enough that the bartender/owner – a relatively lanky Jo Chuki who had a thing for redheads – gave him complaint, which was half why he liked the place: just enough business to not feel empty, but never so crazy that he can’t sit down and enjoy himself. His tail reached past his pile of chaos to deliver him a bite of cheese and potato soup as he studied the photos he had taken that day and compared them to the ones from the day before.

He was making good progress. He had mapped out about a half of the ruins by that point, including what he believed to be the outside of the nexus, and already had more than enough to make the boys back home happy they’d sent him out. There was just one thing that kept bugging him.

The magic in temple was too strong for something so long abandoned, and the fire magic that presided now should have choked out whatever remained after so long a time. Something was going on, and he wasn’t leaving until he figured out what.

He looked up from his work and caught a Chuki in one of the far booths looking his way. When their eyes met, he jumped and looked away, pretending to be interested in whatever was out the window.

It wasn’t the first time Roy had seen that Chuki in that exact spot. Nor was it the first time he had caught him staring. Satisfied he had finished all of the work he was going to get done that night, he decided to roll the dice.

He stood up, grabbed his drink, grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair, and walked over to the booth.

“Hey,” Roy said. The other Chuki, who had been studiously studying the street the whole time, jumped as Roy sat down across from him. He was an Aes Chuki, like him, with light brown fur, dark brown hair, and eyes somewhere between the two. The white fur of his front extended about half way up his face and was very poorly hiding the blush beneath it. “What’s up?”

“N-nothing’s up…” the other Chuki stumbled, eyes darting everywhere.

Roy leaned on the table, lacing his hands together. “Really? You were staring at me pretty hard there.”

The Chuki’s fluster grew. He looked like he was trying to disappear into the seat. “N-no I wasn’t!” he claimed.

Roy ignored him. “There’s nothing in my teeth right?” He showed his teeth to the nervous Chuki. “My hair’s okay?” He reached up to make sure his mohawk was still in place.

“I wasn’t staring at you!” the other Chuki maintained.

Roy drew his lips into a line. Disappointing…

“Alright,” he said, standing up from the booth. “Sorry to bother you.”

“Wait!” the other Chuki called before he made it two steps.

Roy turned back and tried to keep a cocky smirk off his face. It didn’t work.

“Who are you?” the shy Chuki asked.

“I’m Roy,” he sat back down as he spoke. “You?”

“Uhh… Axel.”

“Nice to meet you Axel,” he gave his best smile, but Axel still looked more nervous and embarrassed than anything. He decided to do something about that first. “Don’t worry, I understand. I know my looks are irresistible to some.” He struck a pose he’d seen in a fashion magazine once while waiting for the doctor. “But you don’t need to feel intimidated.”

His theatrics earned him a chuckle. “Has that line ever worked for you before?” Axel asked.

“No, but I don’t see why that’s any reason to stop trying.”

He chuckled again, nerves all but gone thanks to Roy’s goober-ness.

“I was just curious about you,” Axel began to explain. “Not many come here on a regular basis, but you’ve been here almost every night the last two weeks.”

“I like the food,” Roy stated.

Axel scoffed. “No one comes here for the food.”

“What are you here for then?” Roy asked him in turn. “I’ve seen you here more than once too.”

Axel looked away as his embarrassment returned. “The food…” he mumbled.

“Interesting.” He was clearly hiding something, but Roy decided not to press. Instead, picking a different avenue. “So, I’ll ask because you technically haven’t yet: what brings a Chuki like you here?”

“Nothing much,” he answered. Two words laced with such hidden meaning. Roy decided to pry after all.

“What do you do for a living?” he asked.

“I’m still in school.” The words were curt; not rude, just simply nothing more to it than that.

“What are you studying?”

“Dunno yet.”

“That’s fair.”

Silence settled, and after a moment Roy cleared his throat. “This is the part where you can ask me whatever you’ve wanted to ask me since before I sat down,” he reminded him. “I don’t bite, I swear. Unless you want me to.”

“Oh, um… what are _you_ doing here?”

Roy leaned back and raised his arms in a gesture that said, _See? Easy!_ and answered, “Research.”

“What, the old wind temple out in the woods?”

“The very one.”

“No one’s ever come to research it before.”

“That’s exactly why I’m interested in it.”

Axel drummed his fingers on the table like there was more. “Okay, but what are you doing _here_?” he reiterated.

Roy cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you don’t seem like the type to hang out in a bar.”

“How so?”

“You aren’t drinking.” He gestured to Roy’s glass which contained half of a fruit smoothie and, indeed, not a drop of alcohol.

“Neither are you,” Roy countered, gesturing to Axel’s glass of chocolate milk.

He said nothing to that, so Roy answered his question.

“Bars are the best places to get to know a town, its Chuki. They’re sociable, usually happy, and they get a little of every type.”

Axel seemed to consider this.

“You know, despite what I may have implied, my first dates don’t normally go like this,” Roy said after another moment.

“This is a date?” Axel spluttered.

“It is if you buy the next round.” Roy winked.

The Chuki’s blush returned, stronger now, because of the words, but unfortunately he stood up from the booth.

“Actually, it’s getting kinda late…” He gathered up his own stuff then paused. “It’s nice to meet you Roy,” he said.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“I’ll see you around?”

“Probably.”

With a nod, he left.

Once he was gone, Roy let out a long breath and sunk into the velvet of the booth. Then he got up and started gathering up his own things.

Turned out, he had one more piece of business to take care of before turning in.

Roy saw Axel in the same booth the next night. Not sure if he was entirely welcome, he took his normal seat at the bar, ordered his drink and some food, and began his nightly routine.

More than once he looked up to see the other Chuki staring at him still, although now he was a little slower to look away.

About midway through the night, he was suddenly looking right over Roy’s shoulder.

“You can sit if you want,” Roy told him. “It’s not my bar.”

Axel did, eyes still scanning over what Roy had laid out in front of himself.

“So this is everything you’ve found out there?” he asked.

“Some of it,” Roy told him. “Everything relevant to me at this point. Some stuff is just normal, everyday life stuff – living quarters, normal art, records that talk about the daily life there; that stuff’s pretty straight forward.” He gestured to the arrangement before him. “This is everything that has some deeper meaning to be puzzled out of it.”

“And what is it?”

“Well, if I knew, I wouldn’t be looking, now would I?” Roy grinned. Axel scratched the back of his head. His ear flicked in embarrassment.

“Right…” he said.

Roy gave him a gentle nudge on the shoulder. “Don’t take me so seriously, okay?”

He nodded. “So what’s the puzzle then?”

“I wish I knew,” Roy told him. “For one, the wind magic is still too strong. I’ve seen more than one temple this old and they were all as dead magically as they were physically. At first, I just chalked it up to wind Chuki being really good at designing places to channel air for their purposes, but now I’m not so sure that’s all it is.” He picked up a one of the photos and held it for Axel to see. “Look here,” he pointed to a wall. “Everything is sealed up tight, even after all this time. Not even a crack for a draft to sneak in. And yet there is a constant breeze being channeled throughout the place that is separate from the forest. I’ve never seen anything like it before outside of a wind temple that was still active.”

While Roy was going on, Axel’s attention had fallen past the picture and back to the table where the gap in its covering had revealed the corner of a pile of his sketches. The Chuki picked it up before Roy could stop him.

The one on top was of the bartender, shaker in hands, looking as he typically did, only he had no shirt on. The rest were more tame: sketches of other customers he had seen come in over the nights, blurbs of how he pictured the ruins looked before time had gotten to them. Axel stopped as he found one of him, sitting in his booth and gazing out the window into the street beyond.

“You’re really good,” he said.

“Thanks,” Roy said, a little flustered now himself. “Don’t read too much into that, I just do it to help think.”

“Help think about me?” Axel teased.

“Maybe,” Roy played along.

The Chuki raised his hand to signal the bartender over. Roy half-thought it was to show him the sketch he’d made, but instead he said, “Two of whatever he’s having.”

Roy smiled. “Not gonna run off this time?”

“It’s not that late yet.” He returned the smile. “Tell me more about this mystery of yours.”

“Heh, you asked for it.”

The third night, Roy set himself in the booth with Axel. “Here they start talking about leaving but like it’s still a long ways off,” he was saying, pointing at a reconstruction of one of the walls he’d drawn. “There’s no reason to believe the Crystals are going to go inert anytime soon, but they’re talking like they knew exactly when it was going to happen and were planning for that day _far_ in advance. Like decades, maybe.”

Roy had made a good deal of discovery that day, enough that he was beginning to think he’d be in town for a while still. What he had been able to gather was just the tip of the iceberg, he was starting to see, and he still had dozens of photos to go through. He was excited to get started.

“The fire temple here was established several centuries ago, and it would have taken more for the old one to slowly die out enough for any new magic to start moving in. And no one knows why it happens. Yet back then they’re talking like they _knew_ the exact day it was all going to die out. Did they really know how to predict that stuff? If so, how? And why have we forgotten it?”

Axel, who had indulged his wonder for a couple of hours now, looked ready to nod off. “Is it really that important?” he asked.

“Of course!” He pointed to a picture filled with clusters of red crystals he’d found in the ruins. “We live with this stuff every day – take it for granted – yet we know next to nothing about it or how it works. If I’m right and we once did, where did that knowledge go? Or why can’t we figure it out again now? The implications are insane!”

Axel ran a finger around the rim of his glass. “Maybe we’re not supposed to know,” he suggested.

Roy’s brow knit into a line. “What, like the planet has a will of its own or something?”

He shrugged. “You never know.”

Roy looked at the other Chuki for a moment. “You’re bored,” he decided.

Axel instantly went more alert. “No, I’m not, really.”

Roy had learned a fair amount about Axel the last couple of days, including that he was a bad liar. He stood up.

“Let’s go somewhere,” he suggested.

His brow shot up. “What, like your hotel room?” Axel said playfully.

“Not yet,” Roy teased back. “Someplace cooler first.”

The two trekked through the darkness of the ruins. Roy had a small flashlight in hand, guiding them. Axel stuck close, hanging onto Roy’s arm. He had expressed fear of pit traps and giant stone boulders falling on them if he misstepped when they set out, and it seemed he was still worried about something despite Roy’s assurance that none of those things existed.

“Couldn’t we have done this in the morning?” he questioned. Maybe he was just afraid of the dark.

“Trust me, this will be worth it,” Roy told him.

They continued on, through corridors and around corners, Roy moving with the sureness of someone who had memorized the layout of the place days ago. Axel didn’t voice another complaint, but Roy felt his grip get tighter the further they went.

Soon they were there though. Roy’s light shined on the same door he had found a few days previous, still closed just as he had discovered it. In the dark, the carvings looked even larger and more imposing than they were during the day. Whoever built the place definitely knew what they were doing.

“A dead end?” Axel questioned. “Or is this what you wanted to show me?”

“Nope,” Roy assured. “Watch.”

Roy went up to the door. He reached up and ran his hand along the stone, searching for a particular spot. Once he found it, he turned back to make sure Axel was looking, then leaned close and softly blew on the door.

The air activated some hidden mechanism in the door. With a loud _chunk_ the image started to move across its surface. It parted from the center, forming a gap for the rest to swing open through. Roy stepped back as it did and rejoined Axel who was watching the doors open in wonder. That was just the beginning though.

Roy invited the other Chuki on with a gesture of his hand. Inside, the space became large enough that the world seemed to vanish within the darkness. Roy’s light revealed that the space was not empty, however. It shined on great lengths of dull green crystal that kept going for a while in whichever direction he pointed the light. They filled most of the room.

“The nexus,” Axel spoke up in awe.

“Yep,” Roy confirmed. “Just figured out how to get in here today. I was surprised by how much was left. Usually by this point it either starts falling apart or Chuki have carried it off to use for other purposes. But then I found out why.”

Roy reached a hand out to the crystal. His own leycrystals on his hips started to glow softly, red light casting some of the shadows back. He channeled a small amount of magic at the stone, and it did the rest.

Light cascaded out from the point where he touched. The crystals became the sparkly green they had been in ages past once again. Soon the whole room was filled with noonday light, reflecting and swirling through the space like they were deep underwater.

Roy turned back to Axel who was looking over it all with a childlike awe.

“I… didn’t know old crystals could do this…” he breathed.

“They can’t,” Roy confirmed, “or, well, they’re not supposed to. Normally energy just passes through it in a blip, but these – they must have some minute connection to the world still.”

Roy rejoined Axel at his side. The emerald light continued to sparkle through the room, swirling with specks of gold and white. In his excitement, the other Chuki turned so fast that he bumped right into Roy. He helped steady the other Chuki, holding him in his arms. Axel looked up at him, wonder now mixed with a little embarrassment and… something else. “How long will it stay like this?” he asked.

“Couple hours at least,” Roy whispered with him so close.

Roy looked at the other Chuki staring back up at him. His face had gone red again. From what, he couldn’t be sure, but the look in his eyes suggested that, in that moment, they wanted the same thing.

Roy took the plunge, bringing their lips together. He felt Axel jump a little but he didn’t immediately pull away. Roy moved his hand from his shoulder to the back of his head, holding him there for a second to show he was serious.

By the time he broke off, any hesitations that Axel had were melted away. He immediately went in for more, nearly knocking them both onto the grass as their bodies were pressed together.

Axel wasted no time. He undid the strap on the front of Roy’s jacket and practically ripped it off his shoulders. His shirt came next. Axel reached beneath it and slid his hands up Roy’s stomach and up to his chest. Roy helped him the rest of the way, tossing the shirt to lie next to its discarded cousin.

Roy spun Axel so his back was against crystal and started to return the favor, kissing and nibbling his neck as he pulled his clothes free from him, starting with his shirt then unbuttoning his shorts. Axel’s leycrystals were in the same place as his own, so he knew how to work his way around them.

Soon Axel stood bare in front of him, already half exposed from Roy’s attentions. Drips of pre ran down its head and into his sheath. Axel looked away shyly, but Roy wouldn’t let him be modest.

“Fuck, you are cute,” he told him before bringing their mouths together again. Roy grabbed Axel to tease out the rest of his length. He could feel the other Chuki’s hands trying to fumble their way to the button on Roy’s own shorts, but his eyes were closed and he was having trouble with it.

Roy pulled away to give the other Chuki his focus, letting him get down on his knees and slowly pull the metal brackets down off his crystals and let his pants fall to the ground. Axel moved to the underwear, running his hand over the front before hooking a finger under the waistline and pulling them free. Roy’s own dick practically flopped onto Axel’s face, getting a few drops of pre into his hair as it twitched to full mast.

Axel stared at it in lustful awe. He reached a hand out to it then hesitated.

“May I?” he asked.

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

Axel wrapped his hand around the head, squeezing it slightly, and ran his way down to the bulb at the base. A line of white followed him down as it dribbled from the head. Axel immediately went to lick it up, running his tongue along the whole underside and then sucking any extra that may have been hiding in the tip.

“Mmmm,” Roy moaned. He placed a hand on Axel’s head, urging him on. Roy could feel Axel’s tongue circling around inside his mouth. He needed more.

Axel obliged, diving his head down until his lips reached the top of the second dark ring on Roy’s cock then pulling up to lick at the head before going back down again, trying to get a little further each time. His eyes glossed over as he became lost in the act. His own dick spilled copiously onto the grass.

“Someone sure is eager,” Roy teased him.

Axel pulled himself free, looked up at him with the cutest expression he had ever seen, and said, “I wanted this since the first night you came to my table.”

“_Just _this?” Roy tried.

Axel shook his head as he took Roy’s length back in his mouth. He had almost made it to the last hurdle that time, which was more than a little impressive. Roy decided he was ready to move on too.

“Let’s go over there,” Roy suggested, gesturing to a low, flat section of crystal.

Axel grinned mischievously around Roy’s cock before pulling out again and getting to his feet. He went to the spot and leaned over it, assuming the position without needing to be asked. His tail hung high in the air, lulling back and forth as he waited to be taken.

Roy just stood back and drank in the sight for a minute, smirking to himself while Axel’s hips rocked side to side, begging him in.

Eventually Axel got impatient. He rubbed his hand over his own length, coating his fingers in pre. Then he went for his entrance, stretching himself out and, at the same time, giving Roy a sad puppy dog look. He couldn’t stand it anymore after that.

Roy still took his time though, sauntering over to the other Chuki, slowing rubbing himself as he did. When he reached Axel, he grabbed his ass in both hands, stretching his cheeks wide and hot-dogging himself between them, spreading his own lube over his entrance. Axel rubbed counter to Roy’s own movements. The look of need on his face delicious.

Finally, Roy gave in. Lining himself up, he pushed inside the other Chuki. Roy reveled in the warmth as Axel’s insides conformed to the shape of his dick. Axel wordlessly moaned as it went deeper, his head tilting back more and more with every inch.

Roy stopped when he made it to the top of his knot and waited for his partner to calm down a little.

“Oh... fuck!” Axel panted. He rocked his hips slightly, as though he couldn’t believe it was really in there, or maybe just to make sure he still could move them.

“How do you feel?” Roy asked him.

“It’s so deep!” he answered.

Roy smirked. “There’s more if you want it.”

Axel seemed hesitant for a second, but then his lust won out as he nodded his head. Roy readjusted his stance, grabbed Axel’s hips, and pushed in, sliding the rest of his length home. Axel’s moan in response was loud enough to wake the dead. His eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Roy snapped his fingers in front of his face to make sure he was still in there.

“You good?” he asked.

A nod.

“You want me to keep going?”

Another nod. His ass tightened slightly around Roy in preparation for what he knew was coming.

Roy started moving, pulling himself about half way out then back in until he pushed their hips together. He established a rhythm, gaining speed as he went. The sounds of them slapping together mixed with each of their moans as the crystals’ light danced around them.

Axel looked as though his world was pure bliss, and Roy wasn’t far away from that himself.

“I’m gonna cum…” Axel said, the first shots already forming a puddle at his feet.

“I’m close too,” Roy told him. He could feel it building, running up and down his dick like a bolt of electricity.

“Inside, please!” Axel moaned.

Roy obliged. His thrusts picked up speed as shot off the first few ropes, signaling what was to come. Then he pushed deep as he hit the edge, and the flood gates opened.

Shot after shot entered the Chuki until there was nowhere else for it to go but out. It spilled down both their legs to join the puddle of Axel’s own spunk at their feet.

Roy’s head swam with pleasure, and he had a good bet Axel’s did as well. He held himself inside a minute longer, making sure as much was in the other Chuki as there could be, then he pulled out with a wet plop. One more shot left Axel as he did.

“That was amazing,” Axel panted. The Chuki tried to stand back up, but his legs gave way on him. Roy caught him before he could fall and held him against him. Their cum-covered dicks rubbed against one another. “Can… can we do that again?” he asked innocently.

Roy didn’t need to be told twice.

About an hour later the crystals were still lit. Axel was licking Roy clean after their last round. Roy was lounging in the grass trying to stay awake, exhausted from their physical activity.

“Hey Axel,” he asked, a thought occurring to him.

Axel looked up at him curiously. “Hmm?”

“Why do you go to that bar so much?”

The other Chuki finished up his work with one final lick and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He joined Roy on the grass, placing his head on chest.

“My family used to go there a lot,” he explained. Now I go just because it helps keep me calm.”

“It is a nice place,” Roy agreed. He lifted his head up to look at Axel. “I still disagree with you about the food though. They got some great snacks if you know what to go for.”

Axel bapped him on the nose at the joke, but they both laughed.


End file.
